Malady
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: A group of friends come together to celebrate the New Year and also the going away of a newlywed couple to California. However, things turn for the worse when the lights cut out in the middle of goodbyes and there are unusual events happening. There is terror, injury, sacrifices and losses as the gang battles their way through the Big Apple to make it to safety.
1. Celebration

**Chapter 1: Celebration**

Amy's P.O.V.

It was New Year's Eve; a time to celebrate a new year, and a new start. I always felt happy around this time because it brought everyone together after not seeing each other for a while. Silver finally popped the question to Blaze and she was all ecstatic; jumping around like a kitty on a sugar high. Tails got a business offer with NASA as a tech engineer and was very grateful for the opportunity. Cream and Tails have recently begun dating each other; they look so cute together. Shadow was promoted to Commander in G.U.N. and held his position with pride. He also decided that dating wouldn't be so bad and in the end decided to go steady with Sonia. Manic made friends with a sweet young girl named Lily who is a White Mountain lion and the two have been inseparable. They work together at a little record shop just off of 34th and Commerce called 'Spin It' that housed almost every flavor of music you could think of. Cosmo and Aspen have been hitting it of pretty well with each other, although Aspen got a great internship at Princeton and couldn't make it down for the holidays due to bad weather. Cosmo had been sad lately that he wasn't there, but she knew he would come back soon. Juli-Su got admitted to a fine culinary school; she said she would never let any boys get in the way of achieving her dream, so that's why she's single. Cassandra's been traveling and helping underprivileged kids go to school. She recently got engaged to her longtime boyfriend Ulrich who she met in Europe over two years ago. Knux and Rouge have been married for over 9 months and already their expecting a child any day now, well and adopted child since Rouge wasn't ready to endure the pains of pregnancy. Surprisingly, Espio is interested in this girl he knows, but he won't spill. The only thing he said was that we knew her and she's from somewhere far. Charmy's now a professional soccer player and loves every minute of it. Onyx and Raven got their business up and running; Rae said it was a grand dinner theatre in Time Square that was going to make it big. Ray, Bark and Mighty work together at a local bar called 'The Rustled Tavern'. Bunnie and Antoine own a little shop of knick knacks at the mall. Rotor worked as a mechanic. Marine got a job with the police force and works alongside Espio. Tikal owns a fashion line, and Sonic and I have been happily married for over three months now and expect to move from New York to California. Not only are we celebrating New Years, but we're celebrating our going away also.

Everybody was crowded in the large living room of Manic's New York apartment having a great time. All the lights were on, music was blasting, lots of food, and confetti littered the room as everyone was enjoying their last few minutes of the year. The large flat screen T.V. that stood against one of the walls of the room reflected Time Square where everybody else in the city occupied its streets. Many had a variety of hats and necklaces and any other party favor that had the words 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' plastered on it. Some held cups filled with liquor that had the same engraving. Only an hour and 32 minutes left in the year and the ball would drop sending the people around the world into a frenzy as they welcomed the New Year. Only an hour and 30 minutes now, and…. wait where is Sonic? Knuckles and Manic had sent him off earlier to go get another bag of ice for the drinks and he still hasn't returned. It's not like him to take this long and I'm getting worried, just then the door was swung opened and in its wake stood the blue blur with the bag of ice swung over his shoulder and soaking the top of his coat.

"I got the ice!" Everyone gave a slow applause and Sonic just pulled a sour look.

"Took you long enough, what was up," asked curious Knuckles who made his way through the crowd to greet his friend.

"Don't blame me; the queue at the store was slow and long. I almost fell asleep just waiting."

"At least your back, we didn't want you to miss out on the festivities," beamed a cheerful Raven who sauntered her way over and snatched the bag of ice from Sonic.

"Hey, watch it. You're getting my coat all wet." The violet fox only stuck her tongue out playfully as she headed for the kitchen; probably to fix herself another margarita.

Only an hour and 15 minutes until the ball drops; everybody's filling their glasses with all kinds of liquor to get that first shot into the New Year. I realized my small red solo cup was empty and made my way to the kitchen for a refill. There were so many people in here that the heat was building up and I had to fan myself to keep cool; that's what happens when you stick a whole bunch of people into the same room. When I got in there, I found Raven and Onyx making out near the bowl full of chips. It was like they were eating each other's faces, and to top it off they were moaning.

"Get a room you two!" It happened to be Sonia who intervened; she came from the hallway that led to the bathroom. Both the panther and wolf sprang apart with their cheeks full of red from blushing. Apparently Raven had put on some red, purplish lipstick before making out and it was smeared all over Onyx's face.

"Ya got something on your face Black Cat," I said as I flipped one of the few coolers to scoop some ice into my cup. He used the sleeve of his red hoodie to wipe it from his face.

"Did I get it," he replied with his German accent as he looked at all three girls present.

"Ooh hon, you got a little on your cheek there." Raven attempted to wipe the remainder from her lover's cheek with a napkin that was nearby, but to no avail.

"It's still there man," piped Sonia as she pointed her finger to the red mark on his face.

"Where?"

"Right there." At this point she had her finger directly on his face. She then moved it away so Raven could get it off, this time with a wet rag she had grabbed from the counter. Yes, it was clean.

"There love, all gone."

"Thanks."

The two made lovey dovey faces at each other, like in some sappy romance movie, but it was cute. Raven got up from her position on the counter and made her way to another cooler that held the wine coolers. She flipped the top and rummaged through the large tub before settling on a berry flavored one and popping the top to get a sip. I hadn't realized what she was wearing until now, and it suited her real nicely. A pair of faded blue jean capris, a nice loose fitting blouse that was free around the bottom area and the tips of the sleeves, and a pair of simple brown sandals that topped off the look. I almost thought she would show up at the party with her combats and favorite leather jacket.

"So are you excited to go to Nafa, California," she always pronounced such simple words wrong.

"It's not Nafa Rae, its Napa, and yeah I'm excited. Escaping the hustle and bustle of New York and running away to a nice, quaint area with wineries and beaches.

"It's hard to believe you and Sonic are leaving hon, I thought you would at least stay. You always loved the various places here in NY."

"Well I want to have change; it will be good for me. I can't stay in New York for the rest of my life."

"True."

"Also, Sonic's had his sights on California for months. He said he could get better business down there."

"And then we'll see his name in magazines. _The great Sonic takes stunning photos of the latest celebs in Hollywood._" She tried to imitate a man's voice, but sounded more like an old man. I couldn't help but laugh! Sonia decided to join in on the conversation and made her way to the circle with a cup of Riesling in her hand.

"Just out of curiosity, did you and Sonic ever…you know, do it!"

"Ravinia!," shouted Sonia who glared at the violet fox to her left.

"What, it's not like its abnormal or anything. I just want to know." Raven always had the weirdest questions out of the bunch. I simply nodded yes which had my sister-in-law and best friend in an uproar and attacking with more questions.

"When did it happen?," said Sonia.

"Did it hurt a lot or little?," chirped Raven.

"Where did you do it?," again Sonia.

"Did you give him a blowjob?," again Raven.

"What is with you and these questions Rae?" The fox only shrugged as she gave a cheesy grin to her girlfriends. And then there was the most important question.

"Did you use a condom?" This question came from Sonia, who gave a stern look in my direction with one hand on her hip and the other holding her drink. Sonia knew how her brother could be and always looked out for me. Even though we were grown and married, we were still a little too young to think about having kids. I believe in her 100%; we were just married three months ago after all.

"Don't worry, your brother came prepared. He had spares just in case the first one popped." Sonia gave a sigh of relief.

"I would love to have a niece or a nephew, but I feel it's not the right time for you and Sonic. Live a little first before you settle down and have a family." I nodded my head in agreement. Just then Tails emerged in the room with Cream in tow and announced that the guys were ready to give presents. I, Sonia, Raven and Onyx, who made a quick trip to the bathroom, made our way back into the living room where everyone else surrounded the couch and coffee table full of presents for Sonic and I.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and there are many more to come. I know they are long, but there's a lot of drama in them so be prepared. Please R&R, and fave if you like! **

**WARNING: This is not the usual fluff I would write; there will be a lot of blood, gore, and cursing so be prepared for that in future chapters.**


	2. Giving

**Chapter 2: Giving**

I took my place next to my husband, who gave me a gentle hug and that trademark smile of his. We looked around to see all of our friends around us, plus a few new faces I didn't see before. Silver's younger sister Shelly decided to join the festivities with us this year and joined her brother at his side along with Blaze. Maizy, our new friend who's Japanese was wedged between Knuckles and Tails and had this bright smile upon her face. Millie, Sonia, Sonic and Manic's adopted sister was also here with her newfound boyfriend Hunter, a brown dog with piercing green eyes.

Everybody soon became quiet. Sonic and I exchanged a quick glance before the first present was given.

"Here y'all go, special just fer you." Bunnie handed Sonic a large brightly wrapped box with a giant green bow on top. "From Bunnie and Antoine," Sonic read the tag aloud.

"What is it?," he asked while gently shaking the thing in his hands.

"Open it sugar hog and find out!," Bunnie beamed.

Sonic placed the large box in between us on the couch and we attacked the box like a pair of kids on Christmas. After tearing the paper, a box with a picture of a candle set was revealed.

"Figured you can use something,…relaxing for those times y'all wanna be alone, or just to add some decoration to the house."

"The candles are very therapeutic, no!?" replied Antoine in his French accent.

"These are very lovely you two, thank you so much!," I replied with a warm smile. Sonic replied with a "thank you" also. Next it was Tails and Cream's turn.

"I hope you like it!" Tails handed me a red wrapped parcel with a blue bow while Cream handed Sonic a small green box with a yellow bow. "There you are Sonic!"

Sonic unwrapped his first and revealed a brand new camera with fishnet lens and enhanced zoom and focus. His emerald green eyes lit up in excitement as he hugged the young rabbit. "Oh thank you so much."

I unwrapped mine next and revealed a beautiful velvet jewelry box with a few pieces of jewelry already secured in the inside. "It was Cream's idea," replied Tails.

"Thank you very much Tails, it is so beautiful." I got up from my seat to hug my two tailed friend before I took my place on the couch once again. Next it was Rouge and Knuckles who presented us with a very large parcel that had to be carried by Knuckles to the table. Me and Sonic each took an end and ripped the thing to shreds to reveal a nice dinette set.

"Thought you could use one when you have us over for holidays," said Rouge who clung to Knuckles arm. "And since Amy loves to cook so much, we thought we'd throw in a pots and pans set too." Knuckles turned around and made his way to the wall to retrieve another box that had the pots and pans set in it. They didn't bother to wrap it and just placed a bow on top. Next it was Mighty, Ray and Bark who presented us with several bottles of wine and a lovely set of wine glasses. "Makes sense since you're living near wineries," chimed Ray. Mighty and Bark each nodded their heads in agreement.

Next came Raven and Onyx; I had a deep blue parcel shoved into my hands while my husband had a similar one tossed to him from Onyx. "A little something for each of you," said Raven who decided to sit on the arm of the couch to see our reactions up close. We each unwrapped our presents, and sure enough we were beaming with excitement. We got a custom piece of jewelry made from the jewelers that Onyx's grandfather owns. I got a white gold necklace with a stunning emerald pendant that had little swirls surrounding it. Sonic had a stunning silver wristwatch with small emerald gems surrounding the face. We were so speechless and Raven was clapping her hands wildly like a child at my side from our reaction. We each gave our friends a warm hug and returned to our spots on the couch.

It was getting close to midnight so we had to hurry things along.

Shadow and Sonia came next and handed us a large box with red wrapping paper and a pink bow on top; obviously Sonia's doing.

"Open it and see what's inside," cried Sonia who was overwhelmed with excitement. Shadow had to calm her down.

Sonic decided to let me open the present. I gently tore the pretty paper from the box to reveal a state of the art espresso machine. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem," replied Shadow who held Sonia's waist with his arm. You're gonna need it when you're in a rush in the mornings.

"Yeah, it's real easy. Sonia moved herself from Shadow and quickly made her way to my side to point the interesting features of the device on the box. "Just put the little cup in there and the water, turn it on and presto! Instant coffee!" I thanked my sister-in-law and Shadow for the present, and Sonic gave a nod.

Rotor gave us a $50 gift card to a nice little bistro called 'Commons' that he knew of in Napa.

Tikal gave us a waffle iron that made them into shapes of different things at the beach.

Charmy handed me and Sonic season passes to Six Flags. Hey we're kids at heart!

Millie and Hunter gave us a new blender.

Cassie and Ulrich gave us each a robe with our names sewn into the right of the front with matching towels for our bathroom.

Juli-Su gave us a home movie of the gang on our past adventures together.

Manic and Lily gave us a stereo system and a couple of CDs that they got from the shop. "Everybody needs a little bit of music in their lives," chimed Lily who held on to Manic's hand.

There's something more between them u

Shelly gave us set of soaps and bath beads to use for certain occasions.

And Blaze and Silver each gave us a coffee mug which was hand decorated by them. They're very artistic.

Finally, all the presents were given and received, and it was time to move on to more important things, like watching the ball drop in 10 minutes! Gift giving must have taken forever. Everybody scrambled around to grab drinks, noise makers, and each other's hands as we all stared blankly at the flat screen. We all watched a few of the performers in the square downtown perform before the last few minutes of the year came to a close. Then it came to seconds.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

At this point, everyone when ballistic and were screaming and hugging each other like madmen.

A new year; a new start.

Goodbye New York.

The boys got together in one circle and together took their first shot of liquor for the New Year.

Each looked satisfied.

Guys will be guys.

I had the girls bum rush me with hugs and goodbyes, even though we weren't leaving until tomorrow for California.

"Guys, calm down. I'm not leaving yet. It's going to be ok."

"Oh, but Amy, it's sad that you're leaving. We'll miss you so much!" Cream came to my side with tear stained eyes as she held onto my hand with hers.

Sonia stood in front of me with her eyes swelled with tears also. "Now listen Amy, don't let my brother take advantage of you, you hear me. If you don't want to do it, don't. Let him know or he won't obey."

"Sonia, Sonic is no a pet, and I'll be fine." I gave my sister-in-law a warm hug, comforting her as well as myself. All of this crying got me to start and now I had teardrops falling on my lime green top. There was a collective 'awww' moment before the girls closed in on me once again with hugs. Behind us, you could hear Manic mimicking us and we turned to see him with a camcorder.

"Lily says we should tape the party, as a souvenir to take with you when you leave Amy."

"Great idea, we can go around and get everyone to say their goodbyes on film," chirped Sonia who came to her brother's side. "I'll go first!"

All of a sudden, the other girls swept me away and into another part of the living room away from the siblings.

"What the heck was that for?"

"We want these goodbyes to be a surprise, so we can't let you and Sonic see before the final product," replied Raven who still held onto my arm.

"Yeah, we can't let you spoil it!," Blaze said.

"I guess not."

Manic's P.O.V.

Lily entrusted me with the responsibility of the camcorder and now I have to go around the house and get everyone to say their final goodbyes before my older bro and sis-in-law head off to Cali; lucky dawgs! Sonia decided she wanted to go first, so we headed into the nearest hallway where it was quiet so she could. I stood there with my hands trying to get the tiny device to focus while Sonia made sure she didn't look like a total mess before appearing on camera. It took me a while before I got the damn thing to work; 'Lily Pad' should have told me how to work it before she shoved it in my hands. Sonia was adjusting her dress at the moment.

"It's not like you're about star on the big screen sis, it's just a simple goodbye," I said to my sister. She turned to me with that sour look on her face as always when I make her upset.

"Well excuse me if I'm a woman. I can't look a mess on camera, especially since they're going to see this whenever they settle in. Her eyes were gleaming from her anger and her cheeks were puffed; somehow that look always made me laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Your face!" I used my free hand to point at the face of my sister. At this point this got her laughing also.

"Why are we acting like kids again," she said. "I mean we're 26 years old and getting into our old ways."

"Kids at heart Sonia, never forget that." I replied. Her giggles began to subside before she stood straight to give her goodbye while I held the camera upright. I used my finger to lightly press the red record button while Sonia smoothed down her crushed velvet dress before speaking.

"So…I guess this is it you guys, time for you to go and enjoy the rest of your lives. We're all gonna miss you down here in the Big Apple, especially me since my big brother and best friend are leaving me. Wish you the best in life, and I hope that you guys do well." She gives a small wave, before I end the recording.

"Nice."

It was then time to move on to the others in the house, and I had to get everyone's goodbyes before the night ended. Sonia and I made our way back into the living room where the guys were now sitting around the kitchen table playing a game of poker. I found Cream standing close by alone, minding her own business so I decided to get her real quick. I made my way over and gave her a gentle top on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, you wanna give a goodbye to the newlyweds' real quick on camera.

"Sure, why not!" We scooted away from them real quick to another corner of the house near the front door. She, like Sonia before adjusted her clothes before she was ready. I pressed the record button once more and pointed my finger towards to give her queue.

"Hi there Sonic and Amy, it's so sad to see you guys leaving, everyone is very much gonna miss you," she began to twist herself side to side which made the bottom of her short green dress twirl. "We've had such great times together and I hope we have many more together. I'll make sure I write every now and then, bye!" Two down, many more to go.

I was running around like a madman trying to get everyone done, at this point I worked my way up to Juli-Su was almost done with her little speech.

"So make sure you come and visit us, you can't just leave us out after tha….."

All of a sudden the lights went out in the whole apartment; I heard murmurs and screams from every corner before I had someone rush to my side.

"Yo Manic, did you not pay the utility bill?" It was Sonic, who supposedly had Amy clung to his side since I heard her voice nearby. "What's going on?"

The security lights in the apartment came on and there were a few sighs of relief until we felt a slight tremor and what sounded like a roar off in the distance. The girls ran to their perspective guys while the others huddled together; hands clenched tightly with one another. We then heard a crash from outside on the streets which was followed by a few more and screams coming from the neighbors.

"What the hell is going on?"


End file.
